


(podfic of) I Forgot All The Rules Today

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[author summary] One of them is probably going to die before Stiles reaches eighteen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I Forgot All The Rules Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Forgot All The Rules Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495362) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Duration: 17 minutes  
Size & Format: 13MB .mp3 file

download the mp3 from [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7f32q320ecyro9h) | [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012082603.zip)

* 

Thanks to Entanglednow for giving me permission to record this, and to Dodificus for encouragement and beta. 

All feedback is warmly welcomed!


End file.
